Another dimmension
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: This is a story that has a twist. My effed up versions of my alternate reality collide with the original code Lyoko characters, In a tale of suspense, adventure, romance, and more. This contains cursing, cheesy jokes and more I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters, Only my alternate versions of them
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans of Code Lyoko

I am superkamiguru100

This story you are about to read will bring you into an experience that may mess with your world view.

Basically hears a little insight on things to come:

A smart Sissy!

A fun loving Ulrich

A badass, and humble. Odd

A useful William

And last but not least weird pairings that will f*** your minds.

And regular shipping

Now for the disclaimer

I do Not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters, just the messed up alternate versions of them.

There is cursing, angst, bad cases of writing, cheesy writing

Btw all cursing is uncensored.

My gift to you,

**Another Dimension part 1**

**Time: **

**Location: Kadic academy boy's room, 2****nd**** floor**

**Dimension: Original **

A sudden bright light flashed in the boy's room, but no one was there to see it. After the flash dimmed down a figure of a boy remained. He looked about 14 or 15, he had spiky blond hair, at first glance the boy looked exactly like Odd Della Robbia. There were however some key differences. The boy had bags under his eyes most likely from lack of sleep, the boy also had a more muscle tone then the lovable blond, but the biggest distinguishing factor was his style. Instead of a purple streak, the boy had a dark red streak in his hair, and any purple clothes Odd wore were replaced with dark red and black.

The boy looked around and smiled,

" I made it to the past" the boy thought slightly hopeful. "Sissi was right, she is a genius,"

The boy suddenly felt a great amount of fatigue, and blacked out.

Meanwhile, just outside of said bathroom, three friends, two boys and a tall girl walk by until one of the boys stops.

"I will be right back guys; I have an appointment at the Oval Office." The purple streaked blond stated to his two friends, as he walked into the bathroom.

"Damn it Odd, do you need to announce everything?" the brown haired boy the same age questioned, despite knowing his roommate's answer.

"Yes I do. I mean after all, you should be happy I am taking care of this now." Odd smiled at his friend before walking in.

"At least he isn't calling it the crap castle." Yumi said with a giggle, this caused Ulrich to join in as well.

If it was anyone else Ulrich wouldn't have laughed. What was it about that tall, Asian beauty that wore clothes as dark as her raven black hair, that always made him at peace. The thought swirled around Ulrich Until He heard something from the bathroom.

"Holy shit!" Odd yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ulrich now slightly peeved for ruining one of his moments with Yumi, answered sarcastically. "What Odd, did you discover what the faucet is for?"

Odd open the door wide and showed his friends the unconscious blond with the red streak in his hair.

Ulrich and Odd ran in and carried the boy out of the bathroom

"Let's take him to the nurse." Ulrich stated as if anyone hadn't already thought of it yet

"I was thinking of just holding his weight for an hour and see if anyone finds it weird" Odd sarcastically stated, showing he was ticked at Ulrich's faucet comment.

"Will both of you just hurry up?" Yumi said, acting like the only mature one.

The boys shut up and the trio of friends took the unconscious blond to the nurse.

**Location: Abandoned factory**

**Time:4:50**

**Dimension: alternate.**

There was a beautiful black haired girl sitting in a chair, she wore a white lab coat and had a striking resemblance to a certain Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, the lab coat and pair of circlular, thin framed glasses made her appear different. She was looking through the analysis to see if the teleporter helped her friend travel through time. After she stared at the code she came to a realization.

"I fucked up; I so fucked up this time!" The girl yelled at herself and grabbed her hair, ready to yank it out.

She kept looking at the screen to see if she could find him, but he was nowhere, or when to be found. She started to take deep breathes and slowly calmed down. She will keep searching the whole planet.

It's not like he went to another plain of existence, right?

End Of Chapter 1

So many questions left unanswered.

Well you will have to wait until I write the next chapter.

This might take a while.

Please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

What is this?

an Update

Thats right, right now you are in for another installment of Another dimension

Also instead of saying original and alternate for dimension locations

I am just gonna say O and A

O=ORIGNAL

A=Alternate

let it begin.

* * *

**Location: Kadic academy infirmary**

**Time:5:26**

**Dimension: O**

"Do you think he is okay?" Yumi asked, concerned for the mysterious blonde with the red streaked hair that lay before her and her friends

"Don't sweat it Yumi. I know His type, small yet tough as nails." Odd said with confidence.

"Maybe we should get the nurse." Ulrich stated, half serious, half joking, trying to spite his blond friend.

"Cut it out you two, I think he is waking up." Yumi said in a serious tone.

The mysterious blonde started to regain consciousness as his fatigue began to wear off. The room start looked blurry at first, but slowly the blond understood two things. The first thing was that he was in the Kadic academy infirmary. The second thing was that there were three figures that were in front of him.

He sat up on the bed he was laying on and was now able to make the three figures out. The first was Ulrich, his best friend, His fashion was the same here as it is in the future, then his gaze shifted to the girl, he knew it was yumi Yumi, she still looked amazing as he remembered, her silky white skin, her short black hair. Wait a second. The blond began to stare at Yumi, It was possible she could have had short hair in the past, but he looked thoroughly and saw she was wearing all black. Yumi liked white clothes, she never wore black. Confused, the boy then shifted his gaze to the final figure.

Okay now I know something is up. The mysterious blond thought as he looked at Odd. There is no way in hell I would wear purple! Oh how he hated that color. The blonde then thought it was his doing. The one who is reason he went to the past. He must have known what we were planning and messed with the time machine. That bastard!

But then another thought came into the blonde's shocked head. Why would he put me in here with another me if he wanted to trap me here, what the hell was he up to.

The Mysterious Blonde's thought process was interrupted by a touch on the shoulder from Yumi, which caused the Blonde to blush slightly, while making Ulrich pissed.

"Are You Okay?" Yumi said in a worried tone.

Though the blonde was happy to see Yumi, he still had an objective. He couldn't let her know who he was, no matter how blatantly obvious it was. Then the blonde realized something. Why is he, Ulrich, and Yumi together in the same room today. The three don't meet each other until tomorrow. Was he even in the right time? He had to know.

He looked up at Yumi and asked "What is todays date?"

" March 4th. Why?" stated Odd slightly curious.

"What year?" The blonde said nervously.

"2007" Odd stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world

The blonde sprung off the bed and looked out the window. Everything looked peaceful, the academy was in one piece, the air was fresh.

The blonde realized he had no Idea where he was, It was like he was in a dimension without that bastard. He had to get back to his reality because his friends need his help, So much for plan A. He sighed with disappointment, then reached in his pocket to see his "time machine busted" He was stuck.

What the fuck am I going to do now?

* * *

End Of Chapter

tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on alternate reality

What the Fuck am I gonna do now?!

And now our featured chapter

Alternate reality part 3

* * *

**Location:infirmary**

**Time: 5:55**

**Dimension:O**

The mysterious red streaked blonde looked despaired as he looked at his broken device,

who could fix this? How my gonna get back? The thoughts hit the boy a million miles an hour.

Sensing the boys despair Odd walked up to the boy and put his arm on his shoulder, causing the mysterious boy to turn to him.

"You may be a little out there, but I think I can help you out. The name is Odd Della Robbia, you can call me Odd." Odd said with his trademark goofy smile.

The boy looked at Odd and smiled slightly. "Thanks for the offer, but it would take an Einstein to fix this thing."

Ulrich walked up to the boy a gave slight smile, and said

"Fortunately for you, we happen to know a mega Einstein, he can fix anything."

The boy was divided. Could he trust this other him and his friends? Does he even have a choice? Only one way to find out.

"Unless your Einstein can fix a super computer and a virtualization chamber then They might be able to help." The boy said in a completely serious tone.

The trio of friends stared at the boy in complete silence, All wondering one thing,

Who the fuck is he?

* * *

Meanwhile

**Location**: Jeremy's room

**Time**: 6:00

**Dimension**:O

A blonde with black glasses was typing several codes of data in his computer.

Soon my gift to Aelita will be complete, the thought warmed him up until a knock on the door startled him.

"Jeremy, its Aelita, can I come in?"

Aelita said expecting to be let in.

Jeremy saved his work, and minimized and unlocked his door.

Jeremy opened the door only to get tackled on the bed by a beautiful rose pink haired girl.

"Hey jeremy, you ready to meet up with the guys." Aelita said in her usual

perky attitude.

"Yeah ,Let's go." Jeremy said getting off his bed he then offered his hand to aelita, which she happily grabbed as they dashed out.

Jeremy was happily running with Aelita until he got a text from Yumi.

Both him and Aelita stop to read the message.

Someone knows about the super computer. Come to the Infirmary now!

Jeremy and Aelita starred at each other and knew one thing.

They had to know who this person was.

* * *

End of chapter

Well it seems that something is gonna happen

But what

Find out when I update next time


	4. Chapter 4

An update?

So soon?

Thats right my peeps.

I have decided to give you all a special treat, a new chapter.

So sit back, relax and remember to review.

* * *

**Location: Kadic academy infirmory**

**Time: 6:00 PM**

**Dimension: O**

Seeing the obvious shock in their eyes, the mysterious spikey haired blond with the red streak smiled, maybe their Einstien could help him, then he will be on his way back.

"So you didn't answer me, Can your einstien fix my device or not?" The boy said knowing the answer was an obvious yes, If their einstien was anything like his, she would have this hunk of junk working in no time.

"How do you know about the super computer?" Yumi managed to say while the others were still coming to terms with what the boy said.

"I will explain once your genius fixes my device, so please call her up." The boy stated politely, He finally found his way out of here. Just wait you overconfident bastard I will be back and kicking your ass. The boy's thoughts help perch a small grin on his face.

The four of them waited as Yumi texted Jeremy and Aelita.

After a few minutes, Yumi got a reply, Which she picked up immediately breaking the awkward silence.

"We are on are way. J"

"Okay, He is almost here." Yumi said looking up at the boy.

"Good." commented the boy. Wait, Did she just say he? Who is He?

"Sorry we are late, we came as soon as we got your text." Said a blond nerd with thick black glasses as he and his pink haired girlfriend walked in. Jeremy looked and saw the mysterious boy and smiled."You must be the one who knows about the super computer. My name is Jeremy Belpois, But you can call me Jeremy.

The boy was frozen in shock, confusion, but above all anger. What wass he doing here? Is he the "Einstien" that was going to help him fix the device? The sick twisted bastard that turned every part of his life into a wide awake nightmare.

Pure rage cause the boy's face to contort into rage, He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "You?! You are going to pay you piece of shit." The boy yelled in rage, he then lunged at Jeremy at full speed.

The others reacted quickly, Yumi got right infront of Jeremy, causing thee boy to stop right before thrusting his knife into Jeremy's heart.

" The hell are you do..." The boy stated suprised at Yumi's actions, It was all he managed to say befor Ulrich got right infront of him and punched his lights out.

Everything faded to black.

"We better get him out of here, and find out who the hell he is?" Ulrich said picking him up along with Odd. "I would rather not have to explain to the nurse why there is a knife wielding Pyschopath passed out on the floor." The Others nodded and decided to take him to the boiler room.

* * *

Oh my plot twist

whats the boys deal?

Who is he?

Why am I asking you?

I already know the answers.

part 5 will be coming soon ( By that I mean whenever I can, don't expect it to soon."

sorry if it is short, but hey I promise the Other will be a lot longer

tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Me: long time write people, if you are wondering

Where my assistant went, well I traded his soul for chocolate

So yea anyway time for the disclaimer

I, SKG do not own code lyoko or any of it's characters

Just my effed up versions of them, enjoy

* * *

Time: 7:00 pm

Dimension: O

Location: the kadic academy boiler room

* * *

Fuck my life

I am so dizzy from Ulrich's sucker punch I can barely focus

The mysterious streaked blonde looked up after coming to.

His vision quickly adjusted to the poorly lit boiler room.

He saw the judging face of the lyoko warriors in front of him.

Before he could even ask what was happening Yumi immediately began interagating

"Who are you? How do you know about the super computer? What is that gadget you needed fixed?

And most importantly, why did you try to kill Jeremy?!"

Yumi yell with such anger it almost overwhelmed themysterious youth,

Almost

but living in the hell hole he's used to

This was nothing,

So seeing as he was tied up and not dead, he figured that something wasn't that asshole's work

The youth looked up at them with no change in expression and slowly answered the first question

"My name is Odd Della Robia."

The group went into shock.

"How is that Possible?! I'm me! Are you messing with us?!" said a completely confused Odd

"No, I'm am Odd, just from a different time, at least that's what I thought before finding out I didn't time travel?"

"So that's what the device is for?" asked a now calmer Aelita.

"That was its original purpose, but it seems that instead of time traveling, I either passed out from traveling or the device teleported me to a world where jeremy doesn't discover the factory."

"But I did find the factory, in fact that's how I found Aelita." answered Jeremy, not realizing what he said sparked a new question

"Wait, Your Aelita?!" the alternate Odd was taken back by this,

This cute pink haired girl looked nothing like the sadistic black haired harpy that killed most of the resistance members.

"Okay start explaining, why did you want to stop Jeremy?" Asked a very confused Ulrich, who is trying to grasp the thought of two Odd balls on Kadic

The other Odd silenced his other thoughts and began talking

"It's because in my world, the day he uses the super computer, is the day he conquered the world."

* * *

Cliff hanger

I know I know I'm evil

But hey I'm back

So I know this chapter brings so many questions

But this is actually the 3rd attempt on making this make sense to everyone

I will try to get the next one by the end of next month

Please tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people

I am back once again

After looking at the reviews I have decided

That instead of just choosing one of my options, I am gonna combine option one and two

I know shocking

Anyway let's get started

* * *

Location: resistance base

Universe: alternate

"Fuck! Why the Fuckity, fuck did this have to happen now!?" screamed the

Girl in with glasses.

Hearing that across the base, a handsome brown haired boy that looked very similar to Ulrich Stern sprinted to her location. The only difference that could be seen was the navy blue pants, and his attitude.

"What's wrong hot stuff? Did something happen?" the boy asked with concern.

"Just two, One, I accidentally sent Odd to an alternate universe. And two an idiot is hitting on me while I'm trying to work." the girl said trying to compose herself.

Hearing the conversation a tall black haired boy, that resembled William Dunbar walked into the room, the only physical difference was he was more muscular.

"Alright Ulrich, you can flirt with Sissy later, right now, she needs to bring Odd back" the Black haired boy

said commanding enough authority to get their attention.

"Fine William, I leave her be." Ulrich said dejectedly.

The room stayed silent for about an hour until...

"I've got a lock! I am gonna bring him back now." Sissy said happily.

"Sweet, maybe Odd got a cool story to tell us

* * *

Meanwhile back to the original universe

The alternate Odd was tied to a chair beginning to explain why he was there when. A portal suddenly opened underneath his feet pulling him in

The other Odd smiled. "Looks like I'm out, see ya!"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Odd as he grabbed his escaping alternate self.

Unfortunately the portal started growing to large.

"ummmm... Jeremy, what's going on,

Yumi said while trying to understand whats going on.

But before another word was uttered, Alternate Odd, along with the Lyoko warriors were sucked into the portal

* * *

Alright, I said I was gonna combine the two

But that will be Next chapter

Cause Sissy has a lot of splainin to do

Till next time

I'm SKG

Good night

And please review


	7. chapter 7

Hey everybody, what's up

Its SKG 1000

I decided that my last update was way to short.

So I have decided to just give you another update

In one day time!

You are all lucky your all awesome.

So without further ado

here is chapter 8

Oh, and before I forget, Since the alternate and the original characters are going to be interacting, the Alternate characters will have this symbol at the end of their name, to avoid mix ups. And just so were clear the characters, dont pernounce the , thats just for clarification, cause shit is about to go down.

now read!

* * *

**Universe: Alternate**

**Time: Evening**

"Okay, I just made the portal back here, Odd should be here any second." Said a comfident Sissy to the two boys in front of her.

Literally seconds after her statement, Odd and the originals dropped from the portal that aparently formed on the ceiling, and ended up smashing the transport system. Sissy , Ulrich , and William walked towards the fallen group of people, confused and distirbed. Sissy went first by plucking Odd off the ground and started screaming.

"What the heck happened! You were gone for about three hours, and you dragged half the friggen school into the portal! I would expect this kind of crap from Ulrich not you." Sissy ranted before calming down. "Seriously though why are they here?"

Odd looked at group who were knocked out from the transport, Odd just assumed he built a tolerance for travel. He composed himself and ranted back. "I didn't bring them, YOUR portal brought them! Anyway Just send them back there, this is no big deal."

Ulrich took a look at his counterpart and smiled and said. "So Odd , Whats up with the clones, I got to admit, I look sexy as hell."

William took a look to see if his counterpart, but he did not find her, but what he did find, was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He marveled at her beautiful face and the short light pink hair that made his heart melt.

"Hey Odd , who is she?" William asked shyly as he pointed to Aelita.

Sissy suddenly took notice of the others and suddenly noticed the blonde with black glasses and cringed. " You brought Him Here!? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sissy screamed in outrage. "You know what he did to me.. I mean this world!? And now he is here!"

"Okay so like I said before, Not my Idea." Odd stated, "Besides, I think this Jeremy is a good guy, since his world wasn't in peril, plus if my alternate self is anything like me, I think he must be trust worthy, not like the guy we know." Odd stated with slight comfort.

"Hey Odd , you did not answers my question, who is this girl?" William stated slightly agitated, still pointing at Aelita.

Ulrich smiled and started to poke fun at William. "Check it out you two, William dig the cute pink Hair chick! Who is she anyway." Ulrich smiled a cheshire grin.

"Shut up, you... shut it!" William said embaressed by Ulrich's teasing

"Enough you two! Since the transport machine is busted, we are gonna have to deal with these guys, So we might as well see if they can help us." Sissy said in the calm calculating voice the trio of boys are use to.

"Alright, but we will catch them up on what is up here, it seems only fair we let them know how every thing went south." Odd stated calmly.

* * *

Each of the original Lyoko warriors managed to wake up dazed and confused. and they realize that the mysterious blonde with the red streak standing with a few characters that seemed very familiar.

Odd was the first to speak. "Hey blonde kid, where are we, how did we get here and why are we here?

"Look kid, you were brought to our hideout in our dimension by accident. I was trying to bring our friend back, and lastly you were brought here by my transport device which you landed on. Said a black haired girl wearing glasses and a lab coat, which Odd had to admit, made her look hot.

Jeremy got up and spoke next. "Okay so how long till we can get home?"

Sissy looked at the glasses wearing Blonde and sighed, "That is the problem, the materials to get that transport working tooks about a year to get, and with the tyrant having control of 91% of resources in the world."

The group gasped, they were stuck here. Ulrich got up and pleaded "Is there anyway that we can get this transport made faster!"

"Well yea, but here is the question, are you willing to help us fight so you can get home?" stated a black haired kid that reminded the crew of the friend william.

"Hold it william , before we ask them that, we should probably explain why things are like this." Stated the girl stated. "My name is elizabeth, but my friends call me Sissy , I am the brains of the team, I take care of the tech, and control the behind the scenes when they guys are in Lyoko."

Odd tried everything in his power not to laugh. Sissy a genius? That is frikken hilarious.

"Any way, this is William . he is one of our strongest members," Sissy stated and continues introducing the other two. "This is Ulrich , he is... the wild one."

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that, you love it." Ulrich flirtly stated.

Both Ulrich and Yumi stared shocked at the interaction, Yumi was slightly jealous, and Ulrich was disgusted by his counterparts actions.

"and finally our unofficial leader, Odd ." Sissy concluded.

"I bet you have the questions on how this world is like this, well it is a long story." Odd interjected into the introductions.

"Alright, so you know we know about Lyoko. Okay good, so heres the question, How does Lyoko relate to all this?" asked Aelita,, resulting in William internally swooning for the pink haired beauty.

Sissy sighed and then Answered"That is a simple Question. Lyoko is how Jeremy , the tyrant of this world, took over."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

Man that was a long chapter

SO Next chapter

How the Alternate dimesion turned to total crap

please review and let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

I guess you all want to know where I've been, well I guess you can say

I had something on my bed that I had to do.

But I'm back with a fresh update

Here comes the big flash back.

Also since the majority of the story is in the Alternate universe, I'm just not bothering with telling you

So let's begin

Also before I forget, the knew symbol is *

* * *

"I will explain, save all questions till the end."

Sissy* began telling the story

"I guess it all started the day Jeremy found that computer"

* * *

Sissy* POV

Believe it or not, me and Jeremy were friends at the time.

I remember I was sitting in my room

Getting homework done.

He just walked in happier then I had ever seen him, he was so cute when he smiled, with those geeky glasses

Of his.

He then grabbed my arm and saying he found something that could make the world better.

Jeremy never exaggerates or lies, so I was curious to see.

I asked him "Jeremy, what has you all worked up?"

"I have found something to change the world."

He lead me to an abandoned factory far off from the school, still curious I followed him, all the way down to the elevator, and there it was.

It was a super high tech computer that made any piece of hardware look like an antique.

Jeremy then introduced me to the computer, a mysterious AI known as Aelita.

I had to admit, she was pretty for an AI, she had jet black hair, with ruby red Eyes, and cute purple clothes that complimented her style, But something about that girl really ticked me off, was I jealous of an AI?

I took a look at Jeremy and asked

"What does all this have to do with saving the world?"

"It's simple, with Aelita's computer analysis, and our genius, we can use the virtual code in Aelita's home world, Lyoko was it?" Looking at the AI for confirmation which she nodded then continued. "and rewrite it to advance technology far enough that it would surpass science fiction."

Jeremy said as if it was so simple.

I never saw Jeremy so sure of himself, I couldn't say no. I agreed and we began working.

* * *

Normal perspective:

Ulrich* started to see that Sissy* was starting to stutter, he knows all to well she had things the worst.

"I'll take it from here babe." Ulrich* stated, causing everyone to stare at Him with confusion

The others looked back at Sissy* to see if she was okay with this.

She then motioned for Ulrich* to continue, inwardly thanking him.

* * *

Ulrich* POV

While those two were in the factory, I was introduced to my knew roommate.

"Ulrich* stern. Please report to the main office." announce the loud speaker.

Damn, and to think I was just about to go to Sissy*'s room to see if she would tutor me, life hates me.

So I shuffled sadly to the office where Jim, the gym teacher who had done stuff he would rather not talk about was next to a blonde kid that was about my age and had a red streak in his hair that I didn't recognize at all.

"Stern, meet your new room mate and fellow student Odd Della Robia."

The gym teacher said with some enthusiasm.

So this was what Jim meant when he said he would get me back for the egg salad prank, damn it Jim.

"So... I guess I'm your room mate." the kid said without a change in his expression

This was going to suck

* * *

Well this is interesting

What will happen next

Find out

And remembers

Please review

Reviews= faster updates


End file.
